Where Werewolf and Vampire Immortality Comes From
by PrettyKittyGirl
Summary: "Kagome! Kagome!" That is such a wonderful, haunting game. Nessie finds this out the hard way. Where does the immortality  come from? Leah isn't a werewolf and most of the people are OC's. There will be sequel out soon then.


The secret of Immortality for Vampires and Werewolves.

Nessie knew better. She knew what can happen. If anything did happen she would allow Jacob and her father, Edward, to help her. That could surely help her, couldn't they? She concluded that they would help her, so she ventured off.

_**An old building out of the sun's reach  
>Hallways with decay starting to leach<strong>_

She explored an old building. She never knew what it was exactly, but it wasn't pretty. It looked like it was starting to break. Though there was a stench that caused her to keep on. She couldn't say what it was. She walked through decayed hallways and kept searching. For what? This child didn't know. She was curious though. She opened the door and never expected what she saw.

_**Behind the door in a dark back room  
>Were children remembered by what, by whom?<strong>_

They all seemed so happy. How come they were here and why were they all so happy? This place was bleak; they shouldn't be here. The little girl she saw first was pretty. She had long, almost black hair and green eyes. She had beautiful copper skin. What she was dressed in was strange though. A simple kimono. It was odd to see such a sight right? The kimono was orange and had a black sash that tied beautifully around her waist. Even though Nessie was a vampire, this never stopped her from feeling jealous. The second girl was odd. She was lighter skinned but pretty. She had wild, untamed curls. Brown curls to say the least. Her brown eyes stared directly at Nessie. She wore a cute pink kimono. Nessie felt a tad bit embarrassed since she was stared at but kept on. There was a boy next to the first girl. He looked like her younger brother, but she didn't stare at him much. The next girl was a red head, she had long, curled red hair. Her green eyes were filled with joy. There was a girl with darker eyes than the rest. Her eyes were dark brown and she had natural blonde hair. She wore a hot pink kimono. There was one with light brown eyes and corn silk blonde hair. She never looked more at her, but she knew she was pretty in her yellow kimono. There was a black haired boy with green eyes. He wore a kimono but..boy style. He looked the best, not that she'd admit that. There was a little girl, 3 perhaps, that had light blue eyes and dark brown hair. The dark brown haired girl with the dark green eyes always stood by her like a protector. There was a pause as she saw a pigtailed girl in the picture. She was a black haired girl with blue eyes. She was pale as ever, but wasn't vampire pale. She dressed in a purple kimono. The last one was a boy with bronze hair and hazel eyes. He was cute, but he was with that 3 year old girl protector.

'_What the heck did I just stumble upon?_' She wondered but never dared to question this.

_**They had been waiting for you to visit them for a long time  
>"We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time"<strong>_

The leader, the first girl, stood up and smiled as she welcomed her.

"We've been waiting for you for a while." The girl got Nessie confused. Nessie never seen these people before. Why would they come wait for her? 

"Excuse me, I haven't been here before. How do you wait for me when I haven't?"

"We knew you'd come. Doesn't that say enough?" The three year old asked. "Please just play with us, that's all we want."

Nessie felt bad, so she nodded. "Fine, I'll play.

Nessie hadn't known, though, that she'd be asked to play for a longer time.

_**Circle you, circle you  
>Please don't try to run from us<strong>_

By now Nessie learned their names. The first girl's name was Leah and the boy who looked like her brother was named Seth. They both were siblings. The girl with untamed curls was named Jessica. The first red head was named Victoria odd enough. The blonde haired girl with brown eyes was named Rosie. She wasn't like her Aunt Rose, Nessie sort of liked this Rosie better. The corn silk blonde was named Lauren. The green eyed boy was named Ronnie. The girl, the three year old, was named Izzy Belle. Her protector was named Becka, odd enough. Hikaru was the name of the Black haired blue eyed one. The last boy was named Jason. It scared her a little, seeing that they circled around her, but then she realized this all was a game.

"_Kagome Kagome!"_ They chant happily. Nessie knew the translation since they sang that too.

"_Circle You Circle you!"_

She was the bird at first, and they were her cage. She had to guess who's behind her. It was odd for her, but she played obediently. It grew more exciting and fun later.

_**Circle you, circle you  
>What games will we play, can I guess?<br>Before the moon sets again**_

_**You can play with us until then!**_

Time and time again, they told her to stay. Stay. Nessie guessed she'd play games with them again. That's a relief. She wanted to be normal after all. She guessed the answers and they played. It was fun for her since it challenged her. She never acted like a normal child till now. They told her they should keep playing, till the moon sets again. She never understood why, but if it was this fun, what's to say she can't stay?

_**Circle you, circle you  
>Who surrounds you everywhere?<strong>_

"_Circle you, circle you, who surrounds you everywhere?" _As off as this sounded, she still chanted that with them as she spun around in a circle with them. It was off since it was a weird chant, but who's to say you can question them? She never played much anyways. She mentally answered the question though: You surrounded me. Why did she answer? She never knew why, but she had. She just had.

_**Orphanage deep in the forest greens  
>So no one would find the dark machines<strong>_

Soon Nessie learned the dark truth, the truth behind this building. Leah walked her through the halls, barefoot no doubt after the game ended.

"This used to be an orphanage back then."

"Why isn't this being used?" Nessie couldn't help but ask. She didn't understand why Leah knew about this and not her. That stung, but she tried not to let that be seen.

"Oh this is being used." Leah answered, putting emphasis on the "is". Curiosity got the better of Nessie. Her instincts told her something was behind these doors. Her nose wanted to be in the room and catch it. It smelt good to her. Leah tried making her stop but Nessie rushed in the room and saw the machines. Her heart pumped fast in fear. What were these machines? 

"Leah...what are these machines? Please tell me!" She grew panicked by these machines but she wanted to...lick the machines too. It was surprised her. It also made her hate herself.

"These are the...dark machines." Leah said. Her head down. Was it now that Nessie realized something was...off about Leah? She had bandages covering her head, but not her mouth. She looked up at me with white eyes. Her eyes looked white as snow and looked so...dead.

"How'd you get the...?"

"..." Leah, at first, hadn't answered but she did luckily after the pause. "The machines."

_**Made from a little child's brain  
>Immortality built of children's pain<strong>_

Nessie felt, at first, betrayed. They all were this bad weren't they? But then she was grabbed. She screamed but no one came to aid her. Leah couldn't help her, she knew this clearly. She couldn't help; the people were much stronger than Leah. She silently wished she stopped this though. She remembered two people who would, indeed, help her. She remembered the link between her father and her she created. It was a perfect time for that!

_Daddy please help me! Daddy, Jake! Help me!' _' Nessie screamed through thought, hoping he'd hear. No one could save her in time though. Her last sight before she blacked out was Leah. Leah looked down while clenching her heart. She couldn't stand this slight. She saw the knives getting carried in their hands, those long, sharp knives. She knew Leah saw this. She bet on that. Then, she heard her last words before she blacked out.

"Immortality is built from a child's pain, using the child's..._**brain**_." Leah whispered over to her this. She couldn't fight, nor could Nessie. Nessie wasn't fully a vampire and she hadn't learned to be a full vampire yet. To bad she didn't know how to. She would have been okay if she had.

To bad she hadn't listened to anyone when they say never to wonder alone.

_**The children in the orphan place  
>Circled the teacher with a smiling face<br>Singing a child's play song, "Circle you! Circle you!"**_

Nessie woke up soon. Leah informed her about everything, yet Nessie was too shocked to hear this. She couldn't believe this, but when she saw her white eyes, she realized this was correct.

"I'm sorry..." Leah said apologetically. "Here, I should tell you this entire story...over what happened to...us."

"_Gather up children!" The ten kids rushed and circled their teacher. They were smiling and laughing. They were singing a play song. 'Circle You! Circle You!'_

_**Circle you, circle you  
>Children, "you just lost the game"<strong>_

_The teacher announced to her students something that made them groan. "Children, you lost the game." They hadn't known what she was going to do next though. She made them go, single file, to another room. No one was allowed to enter except a handful of adults. Leah was curious about this so she snuck past her teacher and classmate, sneaking into the room. She heard some terrible noises. She froze at the sight and sound. There was a child screaming. But that wasn't just that. _

_**Circle you, circle you  
><strong>__**"Don't run away, you're the same"**_

_The teacher stopped and laid a hand on Leah's shoulder. The rest of the class hadn't known what was happening. The sounds of screaming didn't enter them._

"_Don't run away, this is what is gong to happen to you." These dark words made Leah start shivering in fear. Why where they doing this? She couldn't get her mind around that. She wanted to cry out, say something, to just stop this but she couldn't.  
><em>

_**Before the moon sets aside  
>Cut their neck off as they cried<strong>_

_**Circle you, circle you  
>Who surrounds you everywhere?<strong>_

_She watched as the boy's head was cut off and one thing was taken from him as they gathered around him: His brain. It haunted the poor 6 year old Leah. It truly had. But soon, she wouldn't need to be traumatized, for she was next. She didn't need to know that the others were gone after her. She didn't need to know that since she can already tell. Their eyes had no color anymore, other than white. Also, there were some things...gone or destroyed._

_**Even if your head is crushed in  
>Even if your arm is taken<strong>_

Nessie inspected herself. Her arm was gone but her head wasn't bashed like Leah's. She didn't have as much wrong as Leah. Though Leah, as she can tell, fought more than the others and herself. Her head grew blank, thoughtless.

"We're alive cause of the cannibal doctors. They made us..."Leah gags at this part. "Drink our...own brain, well, a bit of it anyways." Nessie felt sick, but that soon ended. The other parts ended too. It was an odd sensation. Foreign to the highest degree. But she knew she had to get used to it. She just had to.

_**The children who can never die  
>They laugh at you sweetly<strong>_

They laughed and let her in. They let her in their group because she knew how it were to be them now. Nessie felt accepted, but it was wrong to be accepted by them wasn't it? She never thought about it at all. She couldn't.

_**Circle you, circle you  
>Don't run away, you'll be missed<br>Circle you, circle you  
>Please drink with us, we insist<br>You should come play with us**_

Just then her father, Edward and her imprinter, Jacob along with packs of wolves busted through. They weren't phased yet luckily.

"This place smells rancid." Edward commented in disgust.

"I can see what you mean leech." Embry commented as he follows inside. "It smells like blood." The wolves, including the police officer Charlie Swan, followed. There, the smell of blood grew more intense. They somewhat ignored this when they heard the sounds of children.

"_Kagome! Kagome!_

_Don't run away, you'll be missed by us!_

_Circle You! Circle You!  
>Play forever with us!" <em>

This scared them a little, but this stopped seeing Renesmee in view. Edward wanted to scoop her up, but he hadn't.

"She's missing an arm!"

"If you stopped being so _parental _over her for one second, then you'd know that MOST of them are wearing bandages or missing something!" A pack member immediately scolded. Jacob glared at this member. The member grew silent. Though he happened to be right. Jacob scanned each person. Most seemed to have bandages wrapped tightly around their heads. Others missed body parts and their heads were perfectly intact. While others had it both ways. Two people had no scarring or bandages that were visible.

"Explain what happened to my daughter, now! What had you done?" Edward grew annoyed and angry. His white teeth getting shown soon, baring and 'scaring' Leah. Leah hadn't looked the least bit scared. Her eyes were wide and white like something had surprised her.

"Sir I hadn't done a thing wrong to your daughter!" Leah shot back with a distorted smile. "They did it."

"They?"

"Yes they did it!" Her smile grew. The pack and the lone Vampire stepped back at this.

"I leave for one day and-"Sam stopped himself when he barged into the room and conversation. He immediately scooped up Leah, who would have seemed confused if she had that emotion.

"L-Leah?" Leah's smile faded to a less crazy smile. Her eyes blank and truly held no emotion. Sam stroke her cheek softly.

"Your mother was worried for you."

"She sent me here so obviously she hadn't." That stabbed Sam square in the heart. She slapped his hand away.

"She loved you...someone just—'

"Someone just sent me here. She loved dad more than me, obviously." Her voice wasn't filled with hate. It had no emotion, yet this hurt him. It wasn't her fault.

"What's wrong with you?" He was on the brink of crying. Leah kept looking up at him with her big, white eyes.

Charlie looked at Leah and the others. He soon started to realize something. "I remember them all from past cases. Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater were reported missing. Jason Banks was reported missing. Victoria Huga was gone. Jessica Stanley was reported as abducted. Becka Swallow and Izzy Belle Swallow gone. Hikaru and Rosie Likens were gone. Lauren was reported as taken." He recited from memory. "None were found...till now." All the kids linked hands; Nessie was holding hands with Izzy Belle and Rosie. (Though she had to hold Rosie's sleeves because Rosie was missing an arm)

"What kind of fucking sick joke is this?" Jacob demanded. "What the hell has happened to them?"

"I think I can answer that." Quil stood in front of the blood reeking room.

"Please, don't go in there. You won't like what you see." Izzy Belle spoke up finally. Becka came over and yanked her closer to her.

"Izzy Belle, it's finally time." Becka told her sister. Her sister calmed. Though everyone never can tell due to the grins they gave. They all looked like wicked people. Quil managed to phase and quickly burst forth into the room. There he saw an unforgivable and terrifying sight.

'Jacob you won't like the look of this.' A wolf Jacob comes up and stood beside him. Three werewolves and three vampires stood there. They held up brains and created a mixture. This made the two wolves sick. They were forced to drink that once they phased the first time. Out of disgust, they quickly tackled the werewolves *with the pack members* and Edward had help from the extra wolves to take down the vampires.

"What kind of sick shit is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like." Leah quickly stood beside there with her friends that had the same thing done.

"Leah go back to your room!" A vampire commanded, yelling at Leah. Leah couldn't get scared can she? She lacked that now. Her group circled the vampire who yelled at her.

"No." Leah stood her ground.

"You made us this." Rosie followed in her footsteps.

"You owe us big time." Jason and Seth did the same.

"We're not afraid. We can't be after what you all caused. Don't you remember?" Jessica pointed at him with her right hand, for her left was gone. She followed her friends' footsteps.

"You broke us and are going to get what you deserve!" Lauren yelled at him.

"_Immortality built of children's pain will end!"_ They yelled at him in unison as they circled. "You will never cause pain again!"

"Jacob, what they do is for your werewolf tribes." Nessie looked at him. She had no love. She had no feelings. But this was implied now.

"They do this for vampires too, you leech." Leah announced, glancing at Edward.

"Immortality that IS built from children's pain." They announce to the creatures." They take children and take their brain."

They walked past the vampire and grab each other by the hand or sleeve while the pack and vampire destroyed these menaces.

"_**Circle you, circle you  
>Who surrounds you everywhere?"<strong>_

They pretended to see the dead creatures in this game. They pretended and will get it. For they earned it.


End file.
